Big City Man vs Small Town Girl
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking? AU
1. New Girl in Town

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

As he trekked through the woods, the sound of leaves going _crunch-crunch_ under his feet reaching his ears, he thought about what the day would entail. Maybe today he would not have to talk to her. She did after all _lie _to him. He was ready to give her his last name for God's sake.

"Detective Mikaelson. I've been waiting for you." The voice shattered his thoughts. He did not want to talk to her. Not in the slightest. Not after he proposes and the same night finds her in bed with a cabana boy.

"_Detective Pierce._" He spat her name with such ferocity that even the Captain took notice.

"Mikaelson, Pierce. I need to speak to you both. ASAP." Both detectives scurried to their superior and shared looks of fear and shock. "I heard you two have split. I also heard why. It had better not affect our jobs in any way at all. Am I clear, Detectives?" Both detectives agreed and then went off in their own ways. Detective Mikaelson abhorred that Captain Mikael Mikaelson. Yes, the captain was his father. But that was another story for a different day.

"Captain, Captain, it's me. Miss Gilbert!" The Captain's head spun in the direction of the woman's voice.

"Ah, yes, Dearest Elena Gilbert of the Mystic Falls Majestic. Do you truly believe in your little boogiemen? Vampires, lurking at every corner?" Miss Gilbert smiled sweetly, but she spoke all venom.

"No, but I do think that your detective over there," she points to Detective Mikaelson," wants to pistol whip you and half the other men out here. Allow me?" Detective Mikaelson almost laughs until he realizes how much she looks like Detective Pierce. "Katie." The girl grumbles before heading in his direction.

"How do you know Pierce?" He inquires before she can say anything to him.

"We're fraternal twins. We were adopted to different families when our birth parents died in an accident-" she paused looking at the bodies and pointing to them as well with a hint of wonder in her voice, "a hell of a lot like this accident actually." She looks up at the man in front of her. "Elena Gilbert. Some call me Lane, others Lainey, others Ellie, and some just say you girl. Whatever's fine. I'm the head News reporter for the Mystic Falls, Virginia, Majestic News Paper. You are?" He chuckles at how forward and blunt the girl is.

"Detective Elijah Mikaelson. And yes, before you ask, it's a family thing. You'll meet my brothers and sister today as well if you stick around." She smirked slightly.

"Oh, I plan on sticking around Detective. I truly plan on that." Elijah smiled down at the small girl.

"Please, call me Elijah." She can practically feel his sarcasm.

"Look, man, I get it. You hate reporters. Most cops do, and I know why, but-" He spins quickly on his heel.

"Listen Miss Gilbert, I presume you aren't married by there is no ring on your left finger so let me give you a heads up. I will not be a baby sitter when officers make vulgar and rude, crass and lewd comments towards you. I am not a personal body guard so don't expect me to be one. And lastly, don't get to comfortable. Someone will see through the Katherine smile you both share and realize you're just as much a waste of time as she." He stormed off before Elena got a true chance to talk to him.

"Great, I get the Detective who's heart my slut-bag sister broke. Just fucking great." Elena mumbles s she stomps off to her car.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	2. The Longest Day Ever

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Elena sat on a chair in the Captain's office as he spoke to she and his son, Detective Niklaus Mikaelson. "Klaus, I was wondering if you got your report on the Freemont case done? The case report needs to be filed yesterday. Get it done. While you are walking around though, I would like you to show Miss Gilbert, here, around." Elena could sense some tension. She knew she shouldn't, but she was burning to ask.

"So how long were they married before it happened?" They were in the case room putting the report in when he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Before you." She pushed. She was being sympathetic, and he hated it. "I don't mean to be rude. You just don't look like him, is all. I'm a reporter. We notice those things." She told him as she looked down.

"Miss Gilbert." She looked back up at him. "I'm 26. Finn was the first, and they married a year before he was born. He is 28." She smiled sadly. "Why do you ask? Is there a specific reason, or no?" He was now giving the same sarcastic smile his brother gave her earlier.

"So, it's not just your brother and your father. I'm sorry, s_tep-_father. You're all ass-holes. I was getting to if you knew him. Your birth father. I don't know either of my parents because they died just days after I was born. That, _Detective_, is why I asked." She stomped off out of the case room and back up the steps before running into a curly haired blonde.

"So sorry. My name's-" Elena cut her off.

"Great, another Mikaelson." She tried to push past the girl before she was pulled back.

"Listen, I don't know you, and yes, I'm a Mikaelson, but you don't need to be rude. And oh my God you look like Katherine." Her eyes grew wide.

"We're sisters. Fraternal twins, separated in different orphanages. Our parents died a few days after we were born." Elena began thinking everyone hated Katherine.

"I'm sorry you had to be related to that bitch. She broke two of my brother's hearts." Elena scoffed, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"So that's why Klaus and Elijah are being asses to me. She was raised by rich parents. I was raised to middle class parents. We work for a living and live to work. They had everything handed down to them. She's just as narcissistic as they are, believe me. I met them once and don't want to do it again." The girl laughed at Elena's outburst.

"I'll talk to my brothers for their stupidity. I'm Rebekah, by the way. You?" Elena smiled sweetly and extended a hand that Rebekah gladly took.

"Elena Gilbert. Age 24 and damn proud of my youth. I'm a news reporter from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Our killer came here, I guess. I followed to help our precinct. What your brothers don't know is I'm kinda like Sherlock Holmes. I consult. You're father is the one who brought me here. After the first two murders happened." Rebekah nodded.

"Dear old dad." She stiffened. Did all the Mikaelson's have a problem with him or something? "He's- well he's something. Sorry. I'm 24 as well. You'll meet Kol soon. He will come to get his coffee from me. He's 25 and can't make his own bloody cup of coffee. It's pathetic really." Elena laughed with Rebekah.

"At least I know I have one familiar face to look forward to that won't treat me like dirt because of my sister." Rebekah and Elena smiled and laughed with one another. Just then a man with short, sandy blond hair walked through.

"Morning, Bekah." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Kol Daniel Mikaelson it is 5:30 in the evening. Weren't you supposed to come in a noon?" The man shook his head.

"Dick weed set me back til 6." Elena looked at Rebekah.

"He's talking about our father. Kol whipped his head around to see the short stature, dark haired Elena standing beside his sister.

"Katherine?" Elena glared, and Rebekah laughed once she realized there was a bagel sticking half out of her brother's mouth.

"She's the reporter dad sent to work with the second eldest." Kol took the bagel out of his mouth and flushed red.

"Sorry. Kol. Kol Mikaelson." Elena laughed and walked forward.

"Nik and Elijah are comparing her to Katherine. They're sisters. Separated young. Adopted by different families. Elena grew up in a country town in a middle class family." Kol snorted.

"Probably the beauty queen or whatever they have there. She looks like she would hold the town key in her knickers." Rebekah slapped her brother.

"Behave!" And she followed after Elena. "Elena! Do you need someone to show you around?" Elena nodded and Rebekah took her arm in arm to show her around the precinct. "Well, as you know, my brothers are detectives, but I am a profiler. Finn isn't a detective actually. He works in our crime lab. But he does arrest people. Our mother is a profiler as well. She had this whole idea that I stay here and be like her." Elena looked at the sad blonde at her side.

"My mom told me I should become a therapist like her, but I was to involved in what went on around me." Rebekah smiled. "What did you want to be?"

"A designer. I'm good. I got accepted into a few colleges too. Mum wasn't happy about that. She wanted me to profile killers." Rebekah told her. The girls felt someone push past them roughly. She looked up and recognized the dark brown head of hair. "Elijah Jonathon! Watch yourself!" Elijah spun around quickly and glared at is little sister. "Careful, Elijah. I met start comparing your glares to the ones Nik uses." She grabbed Elena and continued to show her around. Once they made it to the crime lab, Elena met Finn.

"Finnagin!" Rebekah shouted over noisy equipment. Finn just chuckled at his sister and turned the machines off.

"Don't call me that. It isn't even my name, Rebekah." Finn laughed as he hugged his sister. He saw Elena and cleared his throat. "Katherine? When did you get a red streak put in your hair?" Elena glared at him and stormed off.

"Not Katherine. I'll explain later!" Rebekah shouted as she ran towards Elena. Today was luckily almost over for both girls.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	3. A Kiss

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Elena was currently dancing around her hotel living room in short sleep shorts and a tank top singing along to Miranda Lambert's Mama's Broken Heart. "Run and Hide your crazy and start acting like a lady!" There was a knock at the door when she turned down her music and went to answer it. "Sorry, am I bothering someone?" She asked seriously. Once she saw the face, her look of worry faded to a thin line of annoyance. "Katie. What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

Katherine walked into Elena's hotel room with a slight nod of her head. "Rebekah told me about Klaus and Elijah. I'm sorry. They can be stupid. I broke up with Klaus over his Napoleon Complex. I just left Elijah. I got bored. He's too-_businessy._" Elena just shot her a look of disgust.

"Seriously, Katie. He's too smart for you? That should be any guy who doesn't know you yet. Any guy who falls for you must have the brain of a Goddamn squirrel!" Katherine just stared at Elena. She'd never heard Elena yell at someone. She'd heard from one of Elena's friends, _Maybe that slutty blonde, Caroline. No I think it was the prude-Bonnie. Who cares,_ that Elena was starting to grow a backbone. "I get sick and tired of being the one to clean up after your drunken ass and I _will not _do it _here_ in one of the _most beautiful _places I have ever seen, Katie. I won't."

It was times like these when Katherine truly loved Elena's adoptive parents for teaching her manners. Obviously her friends threw them out the door for her. Katherine began to fake cry and it caught Elena's attention for only a moment. "Is this how you get boyfriends? Acting pathetic and fake crying?" Once Elena had spoke, Katherine was sure she had heard a slur. She looked around and noticed empty bottles of Jack, Captain, Jose, and Jim on the floor.

"Are you drunk?" She looked Elena up and down. Elena chuckled evilly.

"I'm twenty-fucking-four, _Katherine!" _She spat her older twins name in disgust. "I can get drunk if I damn well please! Get out of my damn penthouse suit! Now!" As Elena was pushing Katherine out the door and furious looking Detective Mikaelson showed up. Katherine stopped him.

"She threatened me, Elijah. Arrest her." Katherine shrunk behind Elijah and started fake crying again. Elena only cocked her eyebrow and looked at Elijah.

"I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk. That would be pathetic. To waste my drunkenness on you." Elena laughed with an evil smile. "Yeah, that'll be the day. Get the hell away from me Katherine. I'm sick of everyone comparing me to you. I'm not you!" Elena slammed the door and could hear Elijah and Katherine fighting. She decided to listen more.

"Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before." Elijah shouted. She could hear Katherine's fake teary voice.

"But, Elijah, you love me. And I love you." Elena rolled her eyes and swung open the door and stomped out.

"Oh for God's sake, Katherine!" Elena shouted. She jumped on her tip toes and kissed Elijah on the lips. Within seconds his mouth devoured hers. Elena pulled back and looked at Katherine. "Leave!" She shouted as she pointed to the elevator and pulled in a confused Elijah.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	4. Niklaus and Elijah

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

A bewildered look graced Elijah's usually stone face as he watched Elena pick up and discard the empty bottles of alcohol. "Did you drink all of that?" Elijah asked as Elena continued to pick up the mess. She shook her head in answer.

"No. I knew Katie would come over and bitch at me for coming to this town, and I knew that if she thought I was drunk someone would show up and think something of it and realize how much of a lying and conniving bitch she truly is." Elena told him with a degree of seriousness and a hint of humor. She giggled slightly and his confusion grew.

"Why kiss me?" Elena smiled evilly.

"Cause I knew that Queen Bitch herself couldn't handle it. I knew she cheated on her fiance, but I didn't know it was you. That cabana boy was my ex-boyfriends younger brother, Stefan. He and Katherine had a thing when she and I first met. He and I were dating and I caught him sleeping with her. Then Damon was cool about it and talked to me and helped me through the pain. Kept me out of bottles too. After a bit I found out he was sleeping with the Anchorwoman, Andie Star. Sounds a bit like a porn star's name, doesn't it?" Elijah laughed at her comment.

"It kind of does. You have Niklaus to thank for me thinking that. He talks about certain attractive ones all the time." Elena mumbled a bitter comment under her breath. "Pardon?" She cleared her throat.

"Sounds like he should meet Miss Mystic Falls, then. One of my best friends, Caroline Forbes. She is always trying to one up me in the boyfriend category and since I am single you should give him her number." Elena told him sarcastically, which made him laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, but she just, she's too much of a perfectionist. I like to go with the flow. I've always been a nice person so naturally people like me cause I try not to hurt them. I give my honest opinion in the nicest way possible.

She just tries to hard to be perfect at everything." Elijah just watched as Elena sat down and went back to working on her files.

"Is this all you ever do?" Elijah inquired as Elena sat with her feet on the table and a glass of wine in one hand and a file in the other.

"There's nothing else for me to do. I came here to work, so that is what I intend to do. Work and help solve this case." Elijah smiled a small yet endearing smile.

"I was out for a run and remembered, Mikael told me you were staying here." Elena nodded. A question sat at the tip of her tongue, and she was a bit weary of asking it.

"Why do you guys hate him so much? Mikael, I mean." Elijah looked from the clock on the wall down to the carpet on the floor.

"He has never been in the running for a Father-Of-The-Year award, I'll tell you that." Elena nodded.

"That scar on Klaus' eye. Did Mikael do that?" Elijah flicked his head towards Elena in an instant.

"How did you-? Reporter, nevermind. You guys seek out the smallest to the largest details. Yes, he did. He was drunk after a case one night and Niklaus just happened to be awake working on a painting. Mikael thinks that painting shows too much emotion and that men should not be emotional." Elena gave him a look that said it all.

"So he wants guys to be emotionless?" Elijah shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Elena shook her head at her thoughts of Mikael abusing them all. "I came here to apologize for my actions earlier today. I was completely out of line. I never should've compared you to Katherine just because you guys look alike." Elena shook her head again.

"Don't, Elijah, it's fine. I know how that stuff goes with Katie. She's a slut bag. Always has been, always will be." Elijah smiled at the girl. She was shorter than Katherine and she had a beautiful glow about her that Katherine did not. It was as if the light in the room caused a halo around her head. He smiled and began to speak.

"Well, I don't want to keep you. After all, I only came to apologize. Bye, Miss Gilbert." Elena smiled and stopped the door.

"Bye, Elijah. Oh, and by the way. It's Elena. Makes me feel old when you're formal." He smiled slightly at her comment before getting into the elevator.

** Big City Man vs Small Town Girl - ****Big City Man vs Small Town Girl - ****Big City Man vs Small Town Girl - ****Big City Man vs Small Town Girl - ****Big City Man vs Small Town Girl **

A new day began for Elena knowing that at least two Mikaelson's could be friendly. She heard a beeping come from her phone and looked to see a text from Rebekah.

_To: Elena  
From: Rebekah  
Hurry! I'm getting antsy!_

Elena just laughed at the girl's message. She promised she'd help Rebekah get a date to some weird precinct dance. Little did Rebekah know, Elena already found her the perfect one.

"You know the famous quarterback, Matt Donovan! How the bloody hell do you know him?" Rebekah asked sounding extremely shocked. Elena laughed at her expression.

"He was a high school fling. We were best friends before and after. We never stop talking. He's like a brother to me now. I love the guy to death. He and a few of my other friends are making a trip down here and should be here by tomorrow night so we can all go clubbing and get to know one another better." Elijah walked up to the girls and took this opportunity to speak.

"Amazing idea, however, I doubt any of us will be able to move tomorrow night if we aren't working in five seconds when he gets off that phone." Elijah told them as they all jumped and looked in Mikael's office and saw him on the phone. Elena didn't want to have to talk to him today. But she had to face the music sooner or later. And the sooner the better.

"Miss Gilbert. May I speak with you please?" Mikael asked sweetly as he called her to his office. "Any luck on what I gave you so far?" Elena shook her head.

"No, Sir. Nothing from the scenes match any of the DNA you gave me. Whoever this is, he or she isn't our killer. May I ask, Sir, who it is?" Mikael got up and shut his door.

"Niklaus' and Elijah's."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	5. Trust Issues

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

"Your sons?! The men you work with and raised!?" Mikael nodded his head at Elena. "Sir, look, I have promised not to tell anyone that you asked me down here, not because my curiosity of a killer who killed my birth parents could possibly be back, but this is crossing a line I'm not sure I can even remotely tip-toe over much less stomp and trudge." Mikael stared long and hard at the frustrated young reporter in front of him.

"Miss Gilbert, only one thing comes to mind when I think of that abomination I adopted years ago, and it is not that he is my son, it is that his birth father was a schizophrenic and a killer. I wouldn't put it past him to slowly become psychotic or chaotic. Hell, he already raises chaos if the damn coffee isn't made by the time he gets here." Elena chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that was you, Sir. Not Niklaus." Elena sat up straight with a sad smile. "Look, I understand that you want the best for your family, but I will not pursue your belief that just because his father was schizophrenic and a murderer, he may as well become one. I understand the risks you took by bringing me down here, Sir, and with all do respect, I did say I respectfully decline your offer. You insisted that I tested the DNA samples in our cold cases and newer ones, and then the ones down here. I am now telling you it does not match either Niklaus or Elijah. I'm sorry."

Elena got up from her spot in the chair in front of Captain Mikaelson's desk and walked out of his office. As soon as she shut the door she run into a hard surface. "Ow." She mumbled as she grasped her head in her hand slightly. The wall suddenly grabbed her and asked her if she was alright. It was Finn. A smile graced her face when she saw him. "Yeah, Finn, I'm fine. And I'm sorry for stroming off yesterday. I've been compared to Katherine so much since I've been here that it hurt to be called by her name. Again." Finn nodded in understanding with a smile on his face.

"It's quite alright, Miss Elena. Rebekah, Kol, Gianna, and I were leaving for lunch. Would you mind coming with us?" She smiled and nodded frantically. Just then someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Do you all mind if Niklaus and I join you?" It was Elijah. Elena gave a small and childish smile to Elijah who returned her with a lopsided grin. Klaus caught this and elbowed his elder brother.

"We had planned on going just now as well and, Elijah overheard you ask Miss Gilbert to go with you so we just wondered if you would like some more company." Elena could hear Klaus' sarcasm and decided it was time to say something to him.

"You know, we would, but I'm not so sure if your pessimism and Kol's ego will fit in the same bistro." Elena told him in a very serious manner. Finn broke out into a fit of laughter along with Rebekah and Elijah. Klaus looked at the girl, dumbfounded that she would speak to him that way. Kol walked in asking what was going on, as he had no clue what had been said. He just looked around at his amused sister and 2 brothers, and a not so amused Klaus.

"Let's just go. Niklaus can contain his pessimism for at least 30 minutes." Elena scoffed at Elijah's words and they all walked to their respective cars, not before Elena stopped Elijah.

"Can I trust you, Elijah?" Elijah nodded.

"Yes, I was hoping that I could trust you as well." Elena nodded at Elijah.

"Is there any place in here aside from closets where there are no cameras?" Elijah nodded and led Elena to a stairwell.

"What is this all about?" Elena sighed and shook her head. She felt so bad for telling him this.

"Your father thinks you and Klaus are the killers. That you are continuing his birth fathers work. Remember how I told you that mine and Katherine's parents died not long after we were born?" Elijah nodded. "Well, when they were found they had bite marks on their necks. Like a vampire. So as I got older I nicknamed their killer Dracula. I've never truly believed in the theory that vampires exist, but I call this man's followers vampires." Elijah stared at the upset girl. "He is putting these murders off as Klaus becoming like his father. Our killer who died just hours before we found him. Your father asked me to come down here and figure out who the killer is by any means necessary. He thinks it's you and Klaus because you two are so close."

Elijah bit his lower lip and nodded as if he wasn't there. "That would explain him putting you with me. A distraction. Now what is he going to do with Klaus?" Elena shook her head.

"I don't know. He only told me to distract you. The main reason I asked if I could trust you is because when we were younger, Katherine was so obsessed with finding him. The killer. And I think she might have. One summer she was her normal bitchy self, and when she came back from vacation she seemed different. Stronger yet terrified, faster but skittish. As if someone was trying to teach her something and she was struggling with it. They had always thought that the recent victims were raped, right?" Elijah nodded again at Elena's inquiry. "What if they can't find evidence because the killer they are looking for is female?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	6. In Da Club

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Elijah sat at his desk at the precinct. It was late at night. Around 11:30. Everyone but he had gone home, and he was thinking about his earlier conversation with Elena. The girl had some good accusations. On his desk sat a pile of reports of "accidents" in Mystic Falls that look similar to the case they are currently working. "It just doesn't make any sense." He said to himself. Just then he heard someone behind him shuffling papers. "Gianna?" He asked as he turned. The strawberry blonde looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Lijah. Need something?" She gave her friendly smile. He could see why Finn liked the woman so much. She was always kind, courteous, and she never raised her voice. She was perfect for Finn. He smiled and nodded.

"Did you hear about the killer in Mystic Falls that was recently nicknamed Dracula due to the way he slaughtered his victims? The killings were years ago, but the recently had three more deaths similar and now we're having the same "accidental" problem here in New Orleans." Gianna looked at the man. She had never seen worry cross Elijah Mikaelson's face, not before or even after she and Finn were married.

"My mom used to talk about it. Her sister was one of the victims. They never found him until about a year ago. He wrote a suicide note, found an abandoned building, and the he shot himself knowing no one would find him for days. Little did he know that they were reopening the building. It was a factory. They think he might have worked there while he was killing. Why do you ask?" Elijah didn't want to tell her Elena's story. Hell, he didn't believe some of it himself. He agreed with the possibility of a female killer, but Katherine wasn't that volatile, was she?

"Trying to see if there are any connections. Why Miss Gilbert seems to believe that this killer may have been a follower of his. I can't help but wonder that she may be right about some things." Gianna smiled and got back to her work. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gianna. I do hope you and Finn are still coming for dinner at Mother and Father's this weekend." Gianna nodded. She stopped him when she realized something.

"Are you and Niklaus going to the club with us tonight? Elena, Bekah, Kol, Finn, and I are going. We're meeting Elena's friends. Aren't you coming?" Elijah nodded with a grin on his face.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my two younger brother's making fools out of themselves for the world." Gianna laughed and then walked down the hall. This was going to be a fun night. That was for sure.

**BIG CITY MAN vs SMALL TOWN GIRL ****BIG CITY MAN vs SMALL TOWN GIRL ****BIG CITY MAN vs SMALL TOWN GIRL ****BIG CITY MAN vs SMALL TOWN GIRL ****BIG CITY MAN vs SMALL TOWN GIRL**

Bass thumped through Elijah's head as he made his way through the crowd of people. He saw long brown hair with a red streak and smiled. "Miss Gilbert!" The girl turned her head and grinned widely.

"Hey! I didn't think you were gonna come. Finn said you were working late." Elijah nodded.

"Just clearing up some last minute details of my report of what I saw at the scene." Elena nodded in acceptance. She knew he was lying, and he knew that she knew he was lying but he didn't care. Neither of them did. They walked back to the big group in the corner.

"Alright! For everyone who doesn't know, this is the detective that I am working with, Elijah. Elijah, this is Caroline," a blonde with very wavy hair and dark blues eyes smiled and waved, she was sitting next to Klaus, "Bonnie," a dark skinned girl with beautifully bright green eyes waved, Kol was smiling wickedly at the poor girl, she shoved him away when she noticed, "and Matt." a man with dirty blonde hair smiled and nodded as he and Rebekah went back to their conversation.

"They're getting along pretty well. Klaus seems to like my friend Caroline. Kol won't leave Bonnie alone, and she has already threatened to castrate him. Matt and Rebekah are getting along perfectly, so my playing matchmaker might work on at least one couple." Elena and Elijah laughed together. "Bonnie is dating my adoptive brother, Jeremy. He's two weeks younger than her. I told her she's a total cougar for it." Elijah laughed and smiled.

"I thought that she had to be at least a year older than him to be a cougar?" Elijah asked her jokingly. Elena playfully shoved him to the seats. To everyone's dismay, Katherine showed up.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join?" Katherine asked sarcastically. Bonnie glared at her a spat out her words venomously.

"No, not at all. We like hanging out with sluts who try to steal other peoples boyfriends." Kol began laughing uncontrollably.

"And sluts who cheats on their fiance with a cabana boy." Caroline began laughing along with Kol, Klaus, and Bonnie.

"Leave, Katie. We don't want you here." Elena deadpanned. Katherine grew an evil smirk.

"Well no one wants you here. In New Orleans. Your just some pathetic poor reporter with no life and dead beat friends. You have to write about murders to make your life complete, Elena. Why don't you woman up. No one likes a little girl." Elena walked over to Katherine.

"It takes all of my strength not to hurt you, Katherine. Don't try to shake me. It won't work. Katherine, if anyone in this room is pathetic, it's you. You're the one who tried sleeping with my adoptive brother, my best friend's boyfriend, and my boyfriend. Then you cheated on your fiance with my ex boyfriend. Is it just me that thinks this, or do you always have to sleep with someone after me or my friends have slept with them first?" Katherine squealed and stormed off. "Time to party!" Elena shouted just before Katherine was out of hearing distance.

"Dear Bonnie, why don't you forget your boyfriend back home and come stay with me. I'm sure I'm much more fun." Kol said suggestively.

"I'd rather rip out my teeth. One. By. One. But thanks." Bonnie told him dramatically as she walked away towards the dance floor.

"Fierce! I like pretty little things with sharp tongues!" Kol called after her ans he followed her to sweaty and dirty-dancing crowd.

"Is your brother always like that?" Caroline asked as she looked at Klaus. He saw her playing with a bracelet on her wrist.

"He can be serious when he wants. Boyfriend give that to you?" Caroline blushed.

"Ex. He cheated on me when he went to hang out with his uncle's friends in Florida. I guess I just haven't truly let him go yet. I still miss him. I should get over it, move on, but I just feel like it was my fault he cheated on me. I was always busy with my classes at Whitmore, and my job as a secretary and personal assistant to a DA. I never really had any time for us. I guess he got bored of sitting around waiting for me." Klaus felt bad for the girl.

"It wasn't your fault that you were dedicated. Most girls should want to be there. Working to get to were you want to be in life with a perfect significant other who cares and knows that at the end of everyday they still love them more than just about anything in the world. If you ask me, with just the small amount of time I've gotten to know you, I think the guy made a big mistake letting you go." Caroline smiled at Klaus' words. "Come, dance with me?" He asked very informally. Caroline laughed but went with him anyway.

Elena and Elijah were still sitting with Rebekah and Matt when the latter two got up to dance leaving Elena and Elijah to talk. "So, I'm guessing you think I'm wrong. That it can't be Katherine." Elijah's smile faded. He nodded at Elena. Her eyes were fixed on her drink. "It was covered up, you could barely tell, but I asked the medical examiner, and I was right. The bodies had been drained of blood. To small marks, remarkably resembling bite marks, on their necks where they were drained of all the blood in their bodies. Still no semen to tell who the person raping the victims is. I'm still on the fact that the killer is Katherine. At least I'm not looking at you and Klaus like your father wants me to."

With that Elena got up and walked into the crowd. It was barely lit in the club. Black light was the only light. People were glowing with paint on their bodies. Glitter rained down from above. Elijah looked to find Elena. And he did. She was dancing between two guys. A feeling of regret filled his being. He could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach. No, he can't be jealous. He barely knows the nosy reporter. He looked harder at Elena. Something terrified him. He could've sworn he saw Katherine behind her. With a look of pure death and destruction. He was starting to believe Elena might be right about Katherine.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	7. Hung Over but Happy

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Her only souvenir of the night before?

A massive hangover...

Elena Gilbert refused to get out of bed. She ordered breakfast from room service and called Elijah. "I might be just a tad bit late to work." Elijah groaned.

"How late, Elena?" Elena drew out telling him.

"Umm, who cares how late? You know, time flies when you are having fun, Elijah, so you should have Klaus or Kol help you. Maybe even Rebekah." She tried to sound as positive and nice as she could but talking to him was only worsening her headache.

"How. Late. Elena." He stressed each of his three words making his sentence sound as though it was longer than it truly was.

"I might not make it in at all." That's when she was hit with shock. Laughter erupted from the other end that made her throw her cell phone from the bed. She whined in pain. She slowly got up and retrieved the phone and began talking again. "It isn't funny, Elijah. The last time I was hungover like this was my high school graduation. And I hated myself for it." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll be over there soon, Elena. We'll get you over your hangover and back working in no time. I give you my word." And with that, he hung up. Elena threw herself back onto her bed and stayed there until she heard the man at her door for room service. But, to her surprise, it was Elijah with her food. "Good Morning." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi. I didn't think you'd be here for at least 30 minutes." Elijah smirked at the disoriented Elena.

"Yes. It's been half an hour. Plus an hour." She looked at her phone. He was right.

"I should get a shower. I'm sure I look as bad as I feel, and I feel like I've been through hell." She saw a small smile grace Elijah's face. He nodded and let her go take a quick shower.

"Feeling better?" He called over his shoulder as he looked at the files that were sprawled out on her table in the den area of the suite.

"A little. I still have a raging headache." Elijah laughed.

"Better a raging headache than high school years raging hormones." He laughed again and handed her a pill.

"What's this?" She asked, eyeing Elijah.

"It won't hurt you. I've had plenty of experience with hangovers and this works. It was something our mother gave me after her alcoholic binge the first time she and Mikael almost got divorced. I was 10." Elena smiled. She was happy that he was sharing information with her about his personal life. She looked around the room and groaned.

"Ugh! My friends are such slobs! I'm going to kill them the next time I see them." Elijah looked at his phone which had begun ringing.

"That may be sooner than you think." He answered his phone and began talking to Klaus. She swore she could hear giggling. Very _girly _giggling.

"Is Caroline there with him? Care you whore!" Elena began laughing uncontrollably. Not long after she could hear Caroline laughing too. Soon the phone call was over.

"Niklaus says that someone was left in the alleyway of the club last night. Same fashion as the other deaths. The bite marks and all." Elena sighed.

"I hate to say it, Elijah. But... I told ya so." Elijah chuckled at Elena's playful remark. "Oh, and call your other siblings to make sure none of my other friends left town." Elijah picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed Rebekah.

"Matt's still here! Do you want me to tell him to stay in town?" He could hear her mumble "Yes" as she brushed her teeth. He called Kol next. "Kol, is Bonnie there with you? Uh huh. Yes, Elena wants her to stay in town. Thank you, Kol."

"Bonnie was actually at his house? Wow... She didn't sleep with him did she? I mean, it'd be great revenge for getting back at my brother after he cheated on her, but, Kol isn't the brightest. I'm not saying he isn't smart, he just doesn't seem to think things through." Elijah gave a guttural laugh and held a big grin on his face.

"No, Elena, I completely understand what you are saying. She just didn't want to stay in a hotel. Kol says she told him she would rip his genitals off if he tried to bed her." Elena fell over on the couch laughing. She knew Bonnie could get testy but that was just hilarious.

"Looks like it's time for us to take a drive to a crime scene."

"Hangover?"

"All but gone. Your miracle pill works." Elijah smiled softly.

"I would hope. I've used it for years and never once had a problem with it." Elena grabbed her jacket and she and Elijah made their way to the crime scene. Elena could feel some slight dizziness as the got to work. Suddenly, Elijah realized something. Katherine had been in his medicinals a few times. She could have easily swapped out something to make him sick. He was a big guy too, so something that was meant to wound him could drastically poison someone as small as the reporter.

She regained her balance, and he let out a breath he'd had no idea he was holding. He didn't know when he started becoming so worried about the reporter, but she was growing on him that he couldn't deny. He just hoped he didn't start to fall for her.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	8. Important! Authors Note!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating... Wednesday I was in a car accident with my older sister and I haven't been typing anything. Hopefully I will start finding the time to type again soon. Sorry for any inconvenience guys...

**_Thanks,_**

**_Agent Hex _**


	9. Dinner with the Detective

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

For their outfits go to my polyvore webpage theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

It had been a few days since the murders outside the club they were at. Elena had went over the neck wounds at least a dozen times, and Elijah began to worry that someone who truly believed themselves a vampire was doing this. "Elena? Are you alright?" The two co workers were currently sitting on Elijah's couch. Elena grunted.

"No... The damn bite marks look different. I don't know _how_, but they just _are_." Elijah saw her face scanning the photos again.

"Would you mind staying for dinner? I'm sure most take out places will be closed by the time you get there, unless you want pizza." Elena let out a small laugh.

"Sure, thanks, Elijah." He nodded in her direction.

"It is no problem. How are you feeling today? I know the party was a few days ago, but I was wondering if the pill gave you any problems." Elena looked up at the concerned man.

"I felt a little dizzy. That was all. And it was about 15 minutes afterwards so I assumed that the pill was just taking a full affect." Elijah shook his head.

"Never made me dizzy. I wonder why it did you?" Elena shrugged and went back to the pictures in front of her. Elijah began cooking, but he went between the kitchen and the den. Elena was surprised at the look of his home. It was cozy, but it was alive. She couldn't explain it, but it felt... almost... peaceful to sit in the man's home.

After about an hour their dinner was done. It was a mix of italian foods, mexican foods, and asian foods. All three happened to be Elena's favorite types. Their drinks were wine, for Elijah, and water, for Elena.

"This is delicious, Elijah." The man smiled.

"Thank you, Elena. When we were younger our grandparents went from country to country just traveling the world. Often they would take my siblings and I. It's how I learned to cook."

"Well, your cooking is top notch. You should've been a chef or something like that." Elijah shifted and nodded with a sad smile.

"That's what you wanted to do. Like Rebekah... Mikael screwed with your dreams, didn't he?" Elijah nodded at her accusation. For a moment he noticed Elena zoning out staring off at the manila folder on the table in front of her as they ate.

"Fake teeth..." She mumbled to herself. Then she looked up as if contemplating something. " Ceramic knitting needles..." Elijah gave the girl a look of confusion.

"Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head.

"The bites are messy. Not from real teeth. A broken and shaped knitting needle could do the trick. Fake teeth are acrylic, they would just break, but a ceramic knitting needle may stand a chance."

"But how does the killer get the precision for the bite marks?" Elena shrugged.

"Probably used the ceramic knitting needles to form to his or her teeth then turned them into a set of teeth. Blanks up until the canines, I would assume since there aren't any other teeth marks." Elijah was debating on asking how Elena knew such a thing. "My brother used to work at Hot Topic. They showed people how to form those stupid Twilight teeth. It's easy if you know how."

"See, Niklaus wouldn't know that. He hates stores like that. As do I." She noticed he was concentrating on not saying something.

"But Katherine liked those stores. Didn't she?" He closed his eyes, sighed, then nodded. "Great. So I might be right. Katherine the Killer. Nice ring to it, eh?" Elijah shook his head at her sarcasm.

"I dated a murderer. That's just bloody perfect! I wanted to _marry _her, to top it all off!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... Everyone should know why by now.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	10. Klaus and Caroline

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

I will put the Original Family's cars and the TVD characters cars on my profile cause they will stay on there... On here in the story they fuck up...

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Klaus woke up to blonde hair spread out in front of him. When he moved slightly to lift himself onto his arm, he heard a very feminine groan come from the body in front of him. "Caroline?" The form nodded. "Did we-?" She shook her head.

"I got way too drunk to even stand on my own two feet. You walked me to your car and that's all I remember. But since I still have my clothes on, I don't think we had sex." Klaus sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm going to jump into the shower. Maybe I will remember what all happened while I'm in there." Caroline nodded and went back to sleep. Klaus smiled when he heard a light, even breathing. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on completely hot water. Once the bathroom was filled with steam he stripped out of his clothes and got in. He hissed at the contact of the extremely hot water. As he began to fill his muscles relax he groaned in relief.

He looked to his wrist and found something red. "What the hell?" He scratched the spot until it came off. Dried blood. He saw a scratch on his arm from what looked to be a very small and feminine hand. Caroline had small hands. Maybe she scratched him when he escorted her to his car. He shook his head and went back to his shower.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on, Love. I'm sure Elena would not be happy if I let you take a cab to your hotel. You can stay with me." Caroline was giggling uncontrollably, and Klaus couldn't help but smile at the girl. As she was crawling into his car, she grasped his arm tightly. She slipped because of her shoes.

"Stupid heels!" Caroline slurred as she slid into Klaus' car. She gasped loudly. "Klaus! What's that!?" She pointed to an alleyway. When Klaus looked, he saw nothing.

"I didn't see anything, Sweetheart. Are you alright? You face is very red." Caroline shook her head. She quickly pushed Klaus back and fell out of the car. He grabbed her waist and held the back of her hair, knowing what she was getting ready to do. "Poor girl." He cooed as he rubbed her back. As she stopped her gagging, he gave her a bottle of water from his car.

"Thank you." She told him in raspy voice. He nodded and helped her back into his car. When he looked up, he thought he saw Katherine in the alleyway that Caroline had directed his attention to earlier. He pushed that thought quickly out of his mind.

*END FLASHBACK*

Klaus got out of his shower and got dressed. "Shower's all yours." Caroline smiled and walked into the bathroom. Klaus left a note saying he had gone to grab breakfast. When he arrived she was sitting on his couch in black capri leggings and a long, long sleeve off the shoulder top. "Coffee?" Caroline nodded with a smile on her face. "I need to call Elijah." He picked up his phone a dialed his brother's cell number.

"Hello, I called to let you know that Elena's friend Caroline is here. I didn't think Elena would want her taking a cab to get hoe whilst she was drunk." Klaus was trying not to laugh as he and Caroline were play fighting, and she was poking his sides. She burst out in giggles. Klaus had put his phone on speaker phone.

"Is Caroline with him? Care you whore!" Caroline could hear Elena burst out laughing, and she soon followed.

"I will speak with you later, brother." With that he hung up. "You have an issue with =keeping your hands to yourself, Miss Forbes." Caroline squealed as Klaus pounced on her and began tickling her like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't control the laughter, and he couldn't control his.

"S-st-st-to-top-stop!" She squealed in between giggle fits.

"Say please!" Klaus was grinning from ear to ear, and his grin only got wider when Caroline smiled and chuckled.

"O-o-ok-okay! P-p-p-pl-ple-please!" She squealed again, and he finally stopped. Both were out of breath after laughing so much. "That was fun." Caroline giggled out. Klaus just smiled at this girl. She was amusing, sweet, and she was smart. He would have to make it a point to get to know her better.

"If I have to go in to work, I have movies galore in my room. Kol loves to watch movies, can never get enough of them. But he's usually here with me going over cases, so I keep bookshelves of books and movies. You're welcome to them if I have to-" He was cut off by his cell phone. "work... Sorry." She smile and nodded.

"I understand, I'm the same way, remember?" He smiled at her understanding.

"There was a killing outside of the club we were at last night. I have to go. I will see you when I get back though, alright?" Caroline nodded. "Bye, Love."

"Bye, Klaus." Caroline giggled. She really liked his accent.

* * *

**This chapter and the next few are the morning after chapter 6.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	11. Delay on my story I have the flu :(

I love my luck. Now that I'm over my slight injuries from my car wreck, I have the flu. Sorry guys :(

Agent Hex


	12. Kol and Bonnie

I don't own anything but my oc's which will be obvious if you watch TVD or TO.

I will put the Original Family's cars and the TVD characters cars on my profile cause they will stay on there... On here in the story they fuck up...

* * *

Full Summary: A small town news reporter believes that Vampires are roaming in New Orleans. When she comes to town she gets stuck with Elijah Mikaelson. A less that friendly detective in the big city who wants nothing more than the little reporter off his shoulders. What happens when people start showing up with bite marks and being drained of their blood? Will this change Detective Mikaelson's thinking?

* * *

Bonnie could hear a soft ringing. She slightly lifted her head but couldn't see where the noise was coming from. She slowly began to take notice to the fact that she was not in her hotel room. She fell off the bed in her confusion. She looked up and saw boyish features on the man in the covers. He whimpered for only a moment.

Bonnie began looking around for any sign of anything pointing to what happened after she left the club last night. She noticed her bags in the corner of the room on the chaise. She grabbed herself some clothes, her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, body wash, and conditioner. In her head, Bonnie noted how cute the man was as he slept.

While she was in the shower she heard rustling around in the bedroom. Bonnie took this to mean he was awake. As she made her way back into his room, after getting dressed, she saw him with his head in his hands. "Good morning. Sleep well, friend?" She heard the man groan low in the pit of his stomach. "You okay?" He shook his head.

"No, Love, I feel as if my head could explode at any given moment... How about you, Sweetheart?" Bonnie chuckled quietly and faced the boyish looking man.

"My name... is Bonnie. Not 'Love' or 'Sweetheart'. How about you?" She was hoping that the man took her inquisition as sarcasm and not her honestly not knowing his name, which was true. He laughed. "Kol, remember, Sweet- Bonnie?" Bonnie smiled at how quickly he changed how he was saying her name. He groaned again and shook his head.

"Yes, I did, actually. You got so drunk that I was making sure that you did." Kol believed her. She smiled at him as he gave her a child's grin. Bonnie walked over and stopped in front of Kol. He grabbed her wrist and held it lightly in his hand. Slowly, he moved his hand lower and slightly grasped her hand in his.

"I heard that it was possible to drink yourself into forgetting who you are, but I've never seen it." Bonnie looked down, sadly, at her feet.

"I've seen something similar. It was someone I was close to, and they just couldn't stop." Kol nodded with understanding on his face.

"Couldn't or Wouldn't?" Bonnie shrugged. Kol slightly tugged on Bonnie's hand as if to get her to sit down beside him. When she did Kol leaned back onto his forearms. She smiled at the happy look that was on his face. "I've seen what you're talking about. It isn't fun to watch that. I never hoped or thought that someone else would have to watch that."

"Yeah, it's not fun. Especially when you are so close to them." Bonnie followed Kol's gaze to a picture on his dresser. There was a red head with dark brown eyes pressing a forceful but playful kiss to Kol's cheek. Kol was wearing a huge grin and a pair of Ray Bans.

"Your boyfriend?" Bonnie bit her lip and nodded. "My girlfriend didn't make it. She overdosed herself accidentally on some prescription drugs." Bonnie looked down from the picture to her lap where she played with her hands silently. "Lana didn't know how to quit." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kol." She told him, and her voice cracked. Kol noticed and leaned forward to put and arm around her small frame.

"Don't be. Maybe your boyfriend will realize what he is missing while you are gone." Bonnie smiled.

"That's why I'm here." Kol's brows furrowed, which in Bonnie's mind, made him a lot cuter. "Well, not here here, but New Orleans here. To get away, in hopes that maybe he'll see what's wrong while I'm gone. He has always talked about wanting a family, but he can't have on if he's always high or looking for his next fix. I can't handle it for forever." Kol's arms were now tightly and securely around Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Bonnie lay her head down on his shoulder.

"What all happened last night? Before we came here, I mean." Kol nodded.

"Well, I was royally drunk, and you decided you would drive me home. Once we got to the stoplights you said you would just stay with me so you didn't have to deal with some flirty hotel clerk. Just before we left, it was weird. You said you saw Katherine walk into the alleyway." Bonnie's brows knitted together at Kol's words.

"Katherine, as in Elena's sister?" Kol nodded.

"Even stranger... I thought I saw Elena and Elijah in that alley just before you said something about Katherine." Bonnie chuckled.

"You were drunk. You probably thought Katherine _was _Elena." Kol began to protest but then shrugged in agreement.

"Fair enough. But I thought I saw Katherine, as well." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, it's possible you saw her from two different angles and thought she was two different people. That happens a lot more than you'd think. And you're a cop, shouldn't you know this?" Kol laughed at the confused girl beside of him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back." Bonnie got up and looked around Kol's bedroom. She noticed pictures of Kol with a boy with shaggy dark brown hair, pictures of him holding Rebekah bridal style both siblings laughing, he and Klaus at bars and clubs or at sports events, he and Elijah at museums or on hiking endevours, he and his parents on what looked like his graduation day, he and his siblings on his graduation, he and Finn on the day of Finn's wedding to Gianna, he and his parents on a vacation, his siblings in pictures scattered around on vacations with him. There were a few more with Lana, Kol's late ex girlfriend.

Bonnie felt bad for the guy. He seemed like he was a genuinely nice guy when he wanted to be. Bonnie's nice thoughts about Kol quickly shattered when she looked over from his wall to his bathroom door. Kol stood there in nothing but a towel. Bonnie gasped and jumped when she noticed he was standing there. "Dude! Every heard of boxers! Or briefs?! Ugh!" Bonnie's hands covered her eyes. Kol chuckled at the sight.

"Yes. I have. I don't wear them." Bonnie's face turned bright red. She was worried she was talking in her sleep again because she knew she found it really hot when guys didn't wear boxers or briefs or any type of underwear. She felt like 1) It made things quicker, and 2) It was better access.

"Well, for the purpose of my sanity will you hurry to put some pants on at least?" Kol smiled widely at the girl.

"Already done, Sweetheart. What, you don't mind seeing me without my shirt on? Most girls would tell me to throw one on." Bonnie stared at the man in front of her. He was only a half a foot away from her. And she really was getting that warm and tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't be getting. She was in love with Jeremy wasn't she? Just as the thought crossed her mind, it was forcefully pushed out when Kol slammed his lips against Bonnie's.

She was taken back by the rough kiss but responded almost immediately. Her hands went right to the back of his head and his went to her waist. In no time they were back on the bed with Kol on top of Bonnie, the latter moaning the mans name as his hand made it's way down her body. Her shirts were both gone almost immediately. Just as Kol's hand was right on her lower stomach his phone began ringing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kol shouted. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Bonnie, and he thought she was a sweet girl, and she had amazing eyes and an amazing smile. She was nice to him. Not many other girls were. He was hoping to continue where they left off when he got off the phone with whoever was calling. "Elijah?" Kol was on the phone for about 10 and then hung up.

Bonnie was looking away, trying not to look into Kol's eyes. She knew as soon as she did she was a goner and she wouldn't be able to stay faithful to Jeremy.

"You alright?" Kol asked Bonnie honestly. He began playing with the front of her hair and the sides of her hair. Bonnie smiled at the domesticity of it all. She grasped one of his hands in her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just like magic, Bonnie knew that looking at Kol would send her spiraling somewhere she shouldn't be going. The moment that they looked at eachother, Kol gave Bonnie an honest smile and squeezed her hand. Again the pair began kissing, but this time, there was no forcefulness. Only slow. It was the most amazing kiss Bonnie had ever had. And she didn't want it to stop. Yet again, Kol's phone rang, pulling the new lovers out of their trance.

"Fuck!" Kol groaned as he grabbed his phone from off the dresser beside his bed and rolled off of Bonnie. "Yes, Mikael?" Bonnie could hear his fathers voice but wasn't sure she wanted to hear the conversation. As she tried to get up Kol slowly pulled her back. Bonnie smiled at the childish man laying just behind her. Her back was now against his chest and her head was on his shoulder. He groaned then sighed looking at the clock on his phone. "Yeah, I can be there in about 20 minutes. No, sir, there was no tone." Kol rolled his eyes and Bonnie chuckled. Kol slid out from underneath Bonnie and grabbed a shirt from his dresser.

"Everything okay?" Bonnie asked as Kol was walking around his room. He grabbed his wallet and then his leather jacket from his closet. As he walked out of his closet he bent down and kissed Bonnie.

"Fine. You remember that club we were at last night?" Bonnie nodded. She remembered Kol saying they say Katherine in the alleyway, too. "Someone was found there this morning. Same as the others we've been finding on the outskirts."

"Why so close this time?" Kol shook his head.

"Maybe the killer is delivering a message to someone." Bonnie looked at the worried man.

"Maybe the killer is marking their territory." Bonnie said as she looked down in her lap. Kol sighed and nodded.

"Who knows?" Bonnie nodded.

"Your killer?" Kol gave a quiet laugh and kissed Bonnie again before standing up. Bonnie got up with him and grabbed her shirts from off the top of Kol's lamp beside them.

"Sorry about that..." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm not." Kol held the side of Bonnie's face and smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that. Very happy to hear that, honestly." Bonnie grasped Kol's hand that was on her face and smiled with him. "I'll be back in maybe 2 hours. Call me if I'm not here before then, okay?" Bonnie nodded and followed Kol to the living room of his house. He walked outside and waved to Bonnie just before peeling out of the driveway. Bonnie couldn't help but think that maybe her luck was finally turning around.

* * *

**This chapter and the next few are the morning after chapter 6.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!**


End file.
